


I'll Tell You My Sins

by prince_cahn



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nagisa is a seductress, Rei is a poor victim, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, dom!Nagisa, if it sucks I am sorry, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei knows that he's in deep. Nagisa has control over him like no other, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> "Take Me To Church" is not my song. I only drew inspiration from it. Its my new fave song and...I thought of Reigisa while listening to it one day. Hope you enjoy!

_When he first came to me...I knew he had to be out of his mind. I was a **beautiful** track star. Not a swimmer. But her persisted. I still can't believe that I gave in to him. Sometimes...I wish I could have warned my past self about him. But I probably wouldn't have listened to reason. I would probably try and reach a logical or scientific answer to beat him. I'm sinking...he is drowning me like some penguin obsessed siren...his sweet face, his beautiful pink eyes, and that laugh of his. He has become my everything. I was born sick and he isn't the cure...he causes the infection to grow within me. But dare I say...the infection is  **Beautiful**._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Rei-chan...is this good?"

He asks...knowing I can't answer him.

I only nod. He giggles. It sounds innocent...but I know that it is one of his most filthy qualities. He only giggles that way when he is satisfied with someone's discomfort, or he knows that he has them right where he wants them. I feel his hands run across my chest...my heavy breathing getting more rapid by the second. I can feel him leaning down to press sweet kisses on my neck. His sweet...innocent...yet deadly kisses. They trail downward from my neck to mu chest, mt chest to my stomach, and finally they stop just above my pelvic area.

I can't see him. He has blindfolded me and gagged me. But I know he is looking up at me. He chuckles against my hip and I feel it vibrate through my back and I shiver. His small tongue licks a trail from my hips to my cock. My underwear, shed long ago, not blocking him from his prize. I buck my hips upward and he gasps. He makes a dissapointed grunt from his throat. I feel the cold air hit me as he moves away from my hips. 

"Rei-chan...you know that's not allowed" he said with a sad tone. "Now I have to punish you for going against my orders"

My cries were useless since the cloth gag muffled them...but they wouldn't have been any use. When his mind was made up, it was made up. I could only shiver in anticipation as I heard the bed shuffle. Something comes into contact with my cock and it tightens at the base. He's put a cock ring on me...for punishment. I gave to wonder if he will ride me tonight or will he take me himself...either way would be for his satisfaction. I would be getting no relief tonight probably, unless he decided to take pity on me. We have been busy with swim club after all. Ever since Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai left graduated...we've had our hands full with captain/co-captain duties. Especially with our team being full of first years mostly. So we haven't been ab;e to make love as often as we would have liked. No one but Gou-san knows of our...relationship.

She found out by accident...Nagisa couldn't hold out after practice and he attacked me in the pool. Gou-san had forgotten her notepad and saw him thrusting against me at the edge of the pool. It was embarrassing to say the least, but she didn't judge us, and she has kept our secret from our team, from Ama-sensei, and from Rin-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and Haruka-senpai. Sometimes I feel like it would be better to just come out and tell everyone that Nagisa and I are in love. But he's still shy about it...even though he is a demon in the sheets. He is worried about what his parents will say. We know that my parents will be ok with it...as my uncle is homosexual and I haven never heard my parents say a single bad thing about him. But I honestly don't know how his parents don't guess about his sexual orientation. He loves to wear barrettes and such things in his hair, he always clings to me...not to mention that his sisters did treat him as a babydoll and play house with him as a child. But we will come out when he is ready...and hopefully that will be soon.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by slick fingers entering me and stretching me. I can't help but yelp through the gag and thrust my hips into his fingers. I can't help myself. That one spot is hit and I scream even louder but to not be heard. He continues to thrust his fingers in and out until he finally pulls them out fully. I shudder in relief and my hips relax against the sheets. But my relief is short lived as he pushes a vibrating bullet into me. He pushes it all the way until it brushes against my prostate. He then takes the remote attached to it and turns it up all the way. My hips surge and tremble as I pull on the binding that holds me to my bed. I hear him "tsk" at my reaction.

"Rei-chan is really feeling it today isn't he"

My response it a muffled moan.

"Maybe I can feel it with Rei-chan too...huh?" he says as he climbs on top of my dick. I can feel him sinking lower and lower until his ass meets my hips. I try to resist the urge to thrust upward...but it's getting harder and harder to resist. He tightens his inner muscles and leans down to peck my neck with kisses.

"It's so hard Rei-chan...and its all for me isn't it?"

I don't answer directly...just moan. And this displeases him. 

"Isn't it!?" he asks again, rising and slamming down on my cock. 

I nod frantically and he giggles again...that damn giggle. It will be the death of me one day.

He continues to ride me. Rising and lowering his hips at a vigorous pace, leaving my brain a pile of mush. I hear his moans as he takes full control over my body. His palms resting against my chest and I'm pretty sure that his head is leaning back as his face spells out ecstasy. I can't help but thrust now. With his image in my mind, my hips move of their own accord.

I feel the binding on my wrists being loosened and the blindfold around my eyes being take away...same with the gag in my mouth. I can see his face clearly since it is close to my own. He slams his lips onto mine and wrestles his tongue with mine. My hands come to wrest on his hips as I hold him in place and I thrust into him with all of my being. He shivers and lets out more cries. He's close. It's been a while so both of us are sure to cum soon anyway. Or at least he is...I still have this damned cock ring around me.

"Rei-chan...." he breathes "I can't hold it in anymore"

"Nagisa...go ahead"

He nods and I thrust into him even harder than before. He screams as he fondles the head of his own cock and soon enough I feel the warmth of his release on my stomach. He collapses on me and lays on my chest for several minutes. I only kiss his forehead, my own denied release forgotten.

"Rei-chan needs to be finished too" he whispers against my neck as he pushes himself off of me completely. My cock, still erect. He removes the ring and puts his mouth on me. I moan and this time it isn't muffles but anything. I run my fingers through his hair as he continues to bob his head around me. 

"Nagisa-kun...I'm close" I say as I thrust my hips upward into his mouth, and he just makes vibrating sounds around me. I gasp and empty myself into his mouth. I lay quietly, feeling him swallow everything, and he silently crawls up beside me, resting against my chest. 

I reach down and cover us with my comforter. I kiss his forehead again and run my finger through his hear again as I hear his soft breathing. He'll fall asleep soon. I smile down at his peaceful face as he looks up at me.

"I love you Rei-chan"

"I love you too"

_He is my most precious...my most Beautiful._


End file.
